


Cold Snow

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, accompanying music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While checking on the first snowy weather of the season, Lying contemplates a few things silently from the top of the well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from my Tumblr rp blog, seeing as maybe more people will get a chance to enjoy it here.  
> Written to [Quiet Water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx102NjYwqk) from the Undertale soundtrack if atmosphere is desired; the track is spoiler free

It’s cold, and there aren’t even any stars to make watching worth it.

As if they wouldn’t at the very least attempt trying.

Lying huffs out a breath of thin wispy warmth, taking their eyes off the clouded sky slowly going a dark grey as the sun sets to squint at the fading steam. Their lips twitch up at the edges, reminded that no matter how cold they always feel, they’re still warmer than this.

It’s a bit funny, if you think about it.

The amusement fades easily, similarly to their warm puffs, and their eyes trail back up to the little clearing in the hanging tree branches above them. Their skyblocks at least are enough to discern that the moon is in its first quarter, waxing, but it takes a bit out from the fleeting enjoyment of trying to tell for yourself so far away on a brisk autumn night. They don’t bother to remind themself that it’ll be the start of winter soon, and it’s already cold enough to feel as such.

Lying has never enjoyed cold, and they enjoy it even less now, but they like to think perhaps they can withstand it better these days. Surely they’re rather disciplined in doing so. What were all those years ~~decades, _centuries_~~ for if not for them to learn from?

And learn they have.

The snow is a surprise as it lands on their face in a few pricks of ice and disturbs them from their heavy thoughts, making them blink and brush the bits of freezing water from their chilled skin. Their expression contorts into a small scowl at nothing, their eyes glancing around the dying grass to trail over the scattered beginnings of what will later be a thin blanket to cover the last of the fallen leaves on the ground.

They wonder if it’s snowing elsewhere too. Perhaps in the same world. Almost definitely in a different one.

It hardly matters, of course.

A shiver wracks their body, making them squeeze their eyes shut and wrap frail twitching arms around themself. Still sharp and thin as they have been for ages. They doubt it will ever change. Surprisingly, they don’t find the thought bothering.

Forcing themself to look up one last time, they grit their teeth with an accepting disappointment before they slip inside the ironically warmer and more comfortable well they’ve lived with for so long.

A shame there won’t be stars for some time, if the weather keeps up.

**Author's Note:**

> This and other writing of mine can also be found [here](http://lyinginyourbedmon.tumblr.com/tagged/solo-spellcasting)


End file.
